


Listening to the Radio

by shayasar



Series: Torchwood RPS [4]
Category: Torchwood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayasar/pseuds/shayasar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole radio play thing was just an excuse to let the boys have some fun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listening to the Radio

**Author's Note:**

> And then there was that first Torchwood radio play in September 2008... And of course it got me thinking :)

„Gareth, where are you?“ John was already sitting on the couch in his living room, his feet tucked under him and the remote for the stereo in his hand. He craned his neck to be able to look into the hallway when there was no response. “Gaz?”

“Yeah, yeah, keep your shirt on, I’ll be there in a minute,” Gareth’s grumpy voice finally filtered into the living room from somewhere in the house. “And don’t you start, that was just an expression!”

John chuckled and clamped his mouth shut again. Of course he was going to reply to the shirt comment, but Gareth had been grumpy all the way from set to John’s house and not even CJ had been able to lighten his mood. He wondered what was going on in that Welsh head of his lover, but he had already an idea what it might be.

“Come on Gaz it starts any moment now.” Not hiding his own excitement, he smiled when Gareth finally stepped into the living room, carrying two mugs in his hands. “You know, you become more and more like Ianto every day.” Smirking, John waited until Gareth had set the mugs down on the table before grabbing the younger man around the waist and pulling him onto the sofa.

“Whoa! John!” Gareth flailed with his arms, when he was knocked of his balance and crashed backwards, landing half on top of a chuckling John. “You think that’s funny?”

“Jup.”

Grumbling even more, Gareth batted John’s hand away and skidded to the other end of the sofa, grabbing his mug on his way.

“Gareth, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong. And I’m not like Ianto.” Staring into his coffee, the young man pulled his legs up to his chest and put the mug on one knee.

“Is this about me teasing you today on set? If so, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to upset you.”

Gareth sighed and shook his head, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“No, it’s not about that. I’m used to your teasing and I can ignore it.” Gareth chuckled at John’s indignant ‘Oi’, but continued. “This is really silly to be honest and I’m a little embarrassed for my behaviour, but…”

“You don’t like to watch or listen to your work,” John finished for him, smiling gently. He knew Gareth wasn’t fond of watching himself on telly, but he didn’t expect this to be extended to radio as well. “Come on, this’ll be fun.” Pressing a button on the remote the stereo sprang to life and John’s voice flooded the room.

“… outside the government, beyond the police, fighting for the future on behalf of the human race. The 21st century is when everything changes… and Torchwood is ready.”

Gareth looked at John during the familiar intro and couldn’t suppress a smile.

“You really love saying that, don’t you?”

John smiled back and nodded. “Of course I do, I sound so damn heroic saying that stuff.” Patting on the cushion next to him he prompted Gareth to skid back over to him and was relieved when the young man relented. “Everyone loves the hero,” he added while wrapping his arms around the Welshman.

“Yeah, right,” snorted Gareth. “Because he is so modest.”

“Oi, a hero needs to demonstrate his strength and now shush, I want to listen to the play.”

“Yeah, his strength in seducing people,” Gareth muttered under his breath and then turned to John, just realizing something. “Did you just shush me?”

“Yeah, cause I really want to listen to the play,” John replied earning himself an eye roll Ianto would have been proud of.

In the play, Jack was just accepting the call from Martha, while Gwen and Ianto chased the Weevil through the docks or whatever. Gareth noticed for the first time that there was a dog barking all the time. And he remembered the nonsense Eve and he had rambled into the mike during the recording. It sounded hilarious.

“Haven’t you listened to it before?” Gareth finally asked when Ianto had delivered his usual coffee line.

“No, that’s why I’m sitting here. How should I have listened to it, this is the first time it airs.”

“Well, they sent it to me after it was finished,” Gareth stated and took a sip from his coffee. Hearing himself as Ianto talking about coffee, made him want to taste it. That was really weird. He shook his head in annoyance.

“They didn’t send it to me!” John exclaimed rather perturbed.

“Seems, they’ve sent it only to people who deserved it,” Gareth replied smugly, putting the mug back on the table. “Like the Ambassador for Wales.”

“Oh you little brat!” John chuckled and tickled the young man in his arms.

“Oi, nothing like that! Hands off! It’s not appropriate for the assistant to touch the Ambassador in such an intimate way.

Still chuckling, John stopped his onslaught and instead pulled Gareth closer to his chest. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, listening to the program until they both burst out laughing when Ianto was throwing his “Candyfloss”-line.

“That was a classic Ianto line,” John chuckled.

“Yeah, I ad-libbed it. In the script it was ‘fluffy sheep’. I have no idea why the author came up with that.”

“Really?” When Gareth nodded, John put his chin on the younger man’s shoulder and listened to Jack’s explanation of the LHC. “You know, I always thought that it wasn’t fitting that they dumbed Ianto down like that here. No offence to Gwen, but she should have been the one who asked those questions and made the stupid comments.”

“Hey, it’s not that bad. But thanks anyway.” Twisting in John’s arms a bit, Gareth craned his neck until he could press a kiss to John’s lips. “Now shush, this is my favourite part.”

Both men returned their attention back to the radio and Gareth put his mug back on the table.

“Security passes, please. – Here’s mine. And this is Mr. Ianto Jones. You should have him on your list. – Mr. Ianto Jones, ah, the Ambassador for Wales! – Uh! Hello, that’s me! – What?! – And this is his wife, Gwen. – Hi. – And their personal assistant, Mr. Harkness. – Huh – Sir et Madame, here are your passes. – Thank you. Darling, shall we go in? – Darling, it would be a pleasure. – And here is one for you. – Yeah, whateva.”

At this point Gareth couldn’t stop himself anymore and he collapsed into a rather unmanly fit of giggles.

“Oh, I love your ‘what?’ at this point. You should have seen your face during recording; it was so hard not to lose it.” Gasping for air, Gareth pressed his hands to his stomach. He was trying to catch his breath, while John just grumbled behind him. Just when Gareth had calmed down again, the play sent him into another fit of giggles.

“… Jack Harkness. – MY personal assistant! Ianto Jones, Ambassador for Wales. This is my wife Gwen.”

Gareth was howling with laughter right now and when he turned to look at John’s face he dissolved into yet another fit of giggles, almost falling from the couch.

“You are enjoying this far too much, considering you didn’t want to listen to it in the first place,” John finally grinned, not being able anymore to withstand the infectious laughter of his lover. “But if I remember correctly, Ianto is the one who needs saving in the end.”

Panting heavily and shaken by the occasional giggle, Gareth looked at John. “That’s true, but that is always Ianto’s fate, so it’s nothing new. But to be put as Jack’s boss, that’s unique and I loved every second of it.”

“So you like to be bossy then?”

“Maybe…” Sensing the change in the atmosphere, the laughter died in Gareth’s throat and a now familiar tingle spread in his belly.

The radio play suddenly forgotten both men stared at each other, drowning in the other one’s eyes.

“Maybe you want to show me now?” John licked over his lips, fascinated by the twinkle in the blue eyes in front of him.

“I thought you wanted to listen to the play,” Gareth teased hoarsely, one of his hands caressing John’s thigh.

“Nah, I can download it later. Besides, you already have it, so maybe I can borrow it.”

“True.” Turning around, Gareth knelt down between John’s legs on the couch and took the older man’s head in his hands, pulling it gently closer. “Let the Ambassador show his assistant how much he appreciates his work.” Grinning, Gareth closed the gap between them and pressed his lips on John’s, slipping his tongue out probingly only to get access granted immediately. Sliding his tongue experimentally over John’s upper lip, he delved deeper, meeting John’s tongue in a friendly duel.

John’s hands found their way under Gareth’s shirt, gliding over the warm skin. He enjoyed the feeling of the soft chest hair tickling his fingertips. Kneading the flesh gently, he brushed his thumb over Gareth’s already erect left nipple causing the young man to gasp into the kiss.

“So what is my next assignment then?” John asked huskily when Gareth’s mouth kissed a path down his neck, nibbling and sucking at the sensitive skin.

Gareth looked up, while his hands disappeared under John’s shirt, caressing his belly.

“I think, I’m ordering you to get rid of your clothes now.” Grinning, the young man pulled at John’s shirt to drive his point home.

“Yes, sir.” John mock saluted and leaned forward so Gareth could pull his shirt over his head. “Do you want me to assist you in that matter as well?”

“Thank you, that’s very thoughtful. Reminds me, why I’ve picked you to be my personal assistant.”

With the shirts discarded, Gareth made quick work of John’s pants and boxers, pulling them down at once. Leaning back, he let his eyes wander over the now naked body in front of him, admiring the smooth skin and the well defined muscles. 

“Like what you see?” John teased and nudged Gareth with his leg.

“Cannot say I’m complaining.” Bending down, the young man pressed his lips on the inviting mouth of his lover, their tongues meeting in an almost choreographed dance. Gareth loved kissing John; the smell and the taste of the older man were intoxicating. Gliding his hands over the smooth skin underneath him, he tweaked John’s nipples slightly, eliciting an exquisite gasp from the other man. Smiling into the kiss, he let his hands travel along the ribcage, enjoying the small love handles that greeted him below. Kneading the flesh carefully, he felt John squirm, so he repeated the movement. His reward was a groan from his lover and the undeniable lifting of his hips. Gareth smiled, he was still learning which buttons to push and it seemed liked he had found another one.

John’s hands were roaming over Gareth’s back, when he felt Gareth hands on his nipples. He slipped one hand into the younger man’s hair, pulling him closer into the kiss, letting him drink the gasp that escaped his lips.

Gareth’s skilled fingers were travelling over his body, finding all the right spots. John was just thinking what a quick learner the young man was, when he felt fingers pressing into a particular sensitive spot, making him squirm and groan. He bucked his hips, grinding his erect cock into Gareth’s groin, only now realizing that the other man was still wearing his pants. Slipping his hand between them, John palmed Gareth’s jeans covered cock and gave it a slight squeeze.

Gareth who had resumed his onslaught on John’s neck, moaned when he felt the pressure in his groin. Stopping his ministrations, he looked up at a chuckling John.

“Don’t you feel a little bit confined, Ambassador?” John grinned and squeezed Gareth’s cock again.

Moaning, Gareth bucked his hips into the waiting hand. “Maybe you should help me with that, being my assistant and all,” he managed to press out rolling his hips.

Not needing to hear that twice, John made quick work of the pants and in a joined effort the offending material flew over the couch and landed on the ground, joining the rest of the discarded clothes.

Now finally free of any confinements, they pressed their naked bodies together, enjoying the skin to skin contact. Gareth captured John in another kiss, while rubbing his cock against the other man’s, causing him to buck up in search for more. 

“I want you, Gaz,” John panted into the kiss, one hand on the younger man’s ass to press him down onto his body.

“I was planning on that.” Now trailing kisses down John’s chest, he extracted himself from the crushing embrace, stroking with his hands over the inner side of John’s thighs. “I’ll go and get the lube.” Just when he straightened up, a hand on his arm stopped him.

“Left drawer under the coffee table.” When Gareth shot him a questioning glance, John cocked his head and smirked. “What do you expect, this is a gay household!”

Shaking his head slightly, Gareth leaned over and retrieved the lube from the drawer. He smiled at John when he popped the lid open. “This really shouldn’t surprise me, should it?”

“No!” Grinning up at his lover, John lifted his hip enticingly. “Now boss, show me your best work.”

Giving John as slight slap on the knee, Gareth smiled. “You’re a very pushy assistant. Maybe I should rethink my choice.” But he squeezed a good amount of lube on his fingers and ghosted them over John’s puckered hole. The older man instantly leaned into the touch, opening himself wider by putting his right leg over the backrest of the couch. “Seems, you are very eager,” Gareth teased and pressed his finger against John’s entrance but not pushing inside yet.

“I’m always eager to please my boss,” John panted and tried to press himself down on the finger, only to be stopped by a hand on his hips. Mewing in frustration, John threw his head back. “Come on Gaz, please.”

“Now that’s the magic word.” Pushing his finger in in one smooth move, Gareth had John gasping loudly, his hips jerking involuntarily. He crooked his finger and found John’s sweet spot, brushing over it repeatedly. 

John was panting and squirming, his hands searching for something to hold on to, when a second finger entered him, carefully stretching him, never missing to brush over the bundle of nerve endings that reduced him to a moaning mess. 

Gareth loved seeing John like this, he almost got off on the sight of John squirming and moaning because of what he was doing to him. The fact that he could make John feel this way sent shivers down his spine and his already hard cock twitched in anticipation.

Building a constant rhythm with his fingers, he started to fuck John gently, his eyes glued to the completely undone face of his lover. He knew John didn’t need so much preparation, but he loved to draw out their lovemaking as long as possible. And with him in charge this time, he would take things slow. 

Adding a third finger, he had John reduced to a groaning, babbling mess. Altering the rhythm of his strokes, he gave John no chance to anticipate his next move. His hand still on John’s hip he prevented him from pushing down to impale himself on Gareth’s fingers. 

“Gaz… please!” Between pants, John managed to get two coherent words out. His world was reduced to the feeling of Gareth’s fingers up his ass and the wonderful pressure they provided. With his hands clasped to the cushions, he tried to keep anchored to the world, but Gareth’s fingers made it harder to stay in the here and now with each stroke and John felt himself floating.

When the fingers were finally withdrawn, he couldn’t suppress the whimper at the sudden emptiness. But it didn’t take long before he felt a pillow pushed under his hips and a moment later Gareth’s cock was pressed against his entrance. Spreading his legs as far as he could, John signalled his readiness, moaning in delight when he felt himself being filled.

Gareth squeezed his eyes shut, when he entered John. He would never get used to the hotness and the tightness that engulfed his throbbing cock. Taking a few deep breaths, he tried to calm down before pulling out of John almost completely and sinking back in. John’s moaning was enough to spur him on and he started moving slowly.

“Fuck!” John exclaimed when Gareth’s slow pace was threatening to drive him insane. The young man was definitely a quick learner and he would give him an A+ now if his brain cells wouldn’t explode with every new stroke. Gareth had changed the angle in just the right bit so his cock was hitting John’s sweet spot with every thrust. 

“Doing that right now,” Gareth panted, his movements becoming slightly quicker and erratic now. He knew he couldn’t keep up the slow pace for long anymore.

“Do it faster!” John groaned out and hooked his legs around Gareth’s waist, pulling the young man deeper inside him.

“Damn, John!” Almost losing his balance, Gareth placed his hands on John’s chest, feeling his lover’s muscles contract around his straining shaft. Stroking over the hot skin, he rested his hands on John’s sides, his fingers remembering their earlier discovery. Picking up the pace, he started pounding into his lover, while his fingers kneaded the soft skin at John’s sides, having the man beneath him cry out in pleasure.

John knew he was close, the assault on his senses was too much and Gareth hadn’t even touched his cock yet. Jerking his hip up to meet every of Gareth’s thrust, John let finally go of the cushions and grabbed the younger man’s hands, pushing them down to his leaking cock.

Gareth got the message immediately and curled one hand around John’s shaft, starting to fist it roughly in time with his strokes. He felt when John was coming. The older man clenched his muscles around Gareth’s cock and a moment later, his cum was spurting out over Gareth’s hand and both their bellies. John shuddered through his orgasm, crying out when Gareth continued to hit his prostate with every stroke until the young man couldn’t hold back anymore and came hot and long with John’s name on his lips.

They both rode out the waves of pleasure before Gareth finally collapsed onto John’s chest, panting heavily. John’s arms came around the young man immediately holding him close, his thumbs stroking gently over the sweat covered skin.

It took them a few minutes to recover before they were able to speak again. It was then when the sounds of the radio play filtered back into their perception and they listened to Ianto citing Alfred Lord Tennyson. 

“… the stream will cease to flow, the wind will cease to blow, the clouds will cease to fleet, the heart will cease to beat…”

“For all things must die,” Gareth and John whispered in unison with Jack.

“You know, that’s kind of depressing after having mind blowing sex,” John quipped and hugged Gareth closer to him.

“True, but I like that poem,” nuzzling his face to the crook of John’s neck, they listened to the rest of the play, both smiling at the fact that it ended with the team going for a coffee.

“I bet my coffee is cold by now,” John complained half heartedly.

“You could always get up and make yourself a new one.”

“Hm.” Yawning, John ghosted his fingers lazily over Gareth’s back. “Or maybe I just stay here.”

“Good idea, but we should at least clean up. You’re sticky.” Stretching his arm out, Gareth fumbled for a box of Kleenex he had seen in the drawer earlier. Twisting a little bit, he managed to wipe the sticky mess from their bellies and cocks without getting up. Dropping the used Kleenex to the floor he snuggled back into John’s arms, sighing happily.

“Now that was effective,” John teased, but made no attempt at finishing the clean up properly. Instead he grabbed the blanket that covered the backrest of the couch and pulled it over them.

“It’s only three in the afternoon,” Gareth protested, but the yawn didn’t help to prove his point.

“Time for a nap then.” John closed his eyes and nuzzled his face to Gareth’s hair. Pulling the young man closer to his chest, he couldn’t imagine a better way to spend the afternoon.

*********

When Scott opened the door, he was instantly greeted by Charlie and CJ, who were hopping around him happily. Petting his dogs fondly, Scott lifted his gaze when he heard music drifting out of the living room. 

Smiling, he remembered that John and Gareth had a short day shooting and had planned on catching the Torchwood radio play. He himself had managed to listen to it at work and had been highly amused by the whole Ambassador thing. 

He slipped his shoes off and made his way into the living room, the dogs close at his side. The image that presented itself for him when he entered the room made his smile spread even wider over his face. His lovers were both sleeping on the couch, Gareth lying on top of John. The blanket that had covered them before had slipped down to the ground, giving Scott a free view of Gareth’s naked backside.

Now that was a view he wanted to keep for his memory. Padding through the room quietly, Scott retrieved his camera from the small cupboard next to the TV. Switching the camera on, Scott smirked. John and Gareth would get him back for this, but there was no way he would pass off this opportunity.

It had only been just over a month since Gareth had been a part of their life, but Scott had fallen hard for the Welshman and was now positive that he had made the right decision when he found them cuddled up in the hotel in San Diego.

Taking a few shots from different directions, Scott retreated from the living room and quickly downloaded the pictures to his laptop in the kitchen. Sending copies to his work email, he smiled wickedly. Not only would the pictures keep his spirit up at work, they were effectively saved now from being deleted.

Satisfied with himself, Scott grabbed the phone and ordered pizza for the three of them before strolling back into the living room and sitting down in the armchair across the couch.

He would let them sleep until their food arrived. There was no point in waking them yet, he’d rather savour the view as long as it was there.

FIN**


End file.
